


Not This Again

by Vegetatarian



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alpha Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Angst, Awesome Bulma Briefs, Chi-Chi screeching, F/M, Seventeen Again vibes, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Top Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), horny vegeta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetatarian/pseuds/Vegetatarian
Summary: Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, and ChiChi find themselves reliving the days of ungodly hormone levels and in Goku’s case, an even more insatiable hunger. But make it spooky✨🎃
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Trunks Briefs/Mai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Halloweenie 2020





	Not This Again

ChiChi woke with a start. A cold sweat had formed in her sleep, and she took a few seconds to breathe before deciding she needed to go to the bathroom and splash her face with some cold water. She quietly slid out of bed and out from under her husband's arm. As she tiptoed to the bathroom, she noticed her steps weren’t quite so heavy, and for once, her back and shoulders weren’t aching as they usually did. She thanked kami for the sweet relief. 

She quietly closed the bathroom door and flipped the light on. When she looked in the mirror, she screamed. 

Suddenly Goku was standing beside her, groggy and squinting his eyes. “Chi!” What’s going on, are you okay? He was holding a fighting stance. Chichi got a look at him and screamed again. 

“Chi! Quit screaming! What’s going on?” Goku whined. 

“Goku! We’re… we’re younger!?” ChiChi screeched again, looking in the mirror. 

“Yeah, so?” Goku asked. 

ChiChi looked at her husband in shock. “Goku, did you even hear what I said!?” 

Goku smiled and nodded. “Yes, Chi, I did. But we’re younger because I wished for this Halloween to be one with us all young again. So we can enjoy it like we did when we were kids. You work so hard, and I thought you’d enjoy a break. As well as Bulma and Vegeta.” 

ChiChi’s eyes widened in disbelief. “You used the dragon balls.. for me?” 

Goku grinned. “Course, Chi. I’d do anything for you.” 

ChiChi put her hands on her hips. “Oh except forego training for months or years at a time when I beg you to stay?” 

“Well you and everyone else on earth avoided being murdered by tyrants and gods of destruction, so…” Goku chuckled with a boyish smile. 

ChiChi was about to clap back when suddenly her stomach started to growl furiously. “... Oh my  _ gods _ I’m hungry.” ChiChi said, clutching her stomach. “I need sweets.  _ Now _ .” 

Goku laughed. “See? Being teenagers again for the week of Halloween is gonna be fun.” 

ChiChi stopped short before whirling around. “DOES THAT MEAN MY BABIES DON’T EXIST?” 

Goku laughed. “Nah, they’re still here. We didn’t go back in time, I just asked Shenron to make us teens again for a week.” 

The raven haired girl let out a breath of relief again. “This is going to be weird to explain to the kids.” 

Goku chuckled. “Bulma has a plan. Goten, Trunks, and Bulla won’t be home from their school trip until tomorrow night, and she’s gonna come over tomorrow morning to go over the plan. Don’t worry, Chi.” He wrapped his arms around his wife.

* * *

“What the Fuck!?” 

Bulma woke when she heard Vegeta yell from the bathroom. She started laughing. 

“Something wr—!” She stopped short when she saw him. His hair was the same flame shape, but he had bangs, his face somehow looked meaner, and his frame was leaner. “Oh my gods!”

“Bulma!?” He yelled when he saw her. Her hair was down to her waist, which was the same exact size. She was just a tad shorter, and her face looked more innocent. 

“You have BANGS!” Bulma screamed, suddenly reaching forward and playing with his hair. 

“Why am I a teenager again? What did you do?!” 

Bulma frowned and put her hands on her hips. “Excuse me? And just what makes you think this is  _ my _ fault?!” 

“Your lack of surprise, for starters.” Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. His voice sounded… different. Still sexy, but… she couldn’t decide what it was about his voice that made her want to jump him. 

“Ok, I might  _ know  _ what’s going on with us, but it doesn’t mean  _ I  _ did anything.” She rolled her eyes. “Gods. Anyway, you’re a teenager again because Goku wanted to have a Halloween this year where instead of being adults, we could enjoy it as teens. I agreed because you’ve never gotten to enjoy it before. It’s fun, and you’ll get to attend a Halloween party where your girlfriend dresses all slutty and you’re the only one who can get grabby!” She winked. 

“My what? You’re my  _ wife _ .” Vegeta raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah but if we sneak into a party and you tell people we’re married, we’re gonna get some  _ really _ weird looks.” Bulma laughed. 

Vegeta sighed, rubbing his temples. “Damnit.” 

Bulma's smile dropped. “What? Is it that terrible?” 

“No.” He looked back up at her. “I’m horny. Get on the bed, we’re having sex.” 

Bulma laughed loudly as her husband grabbed her fireman style and carried her to their bed.

* * *

“Morning Cheech.” Bulma said, grinning as ChiChi gaped at teen Bulma. “Look at us! Up early as hell and not even the slightest bit tired!” 

“I’m just in awe that my body doesn’t ache. It’s going to suck being adults again.” ChiChi laughed. 

“You even talk differently! You’re so laid back as a teen, Cheech!” Bulma lunged forward to give her friend a hug. “So, I’m here to tell you the plan.”

They sat together at the kitchen table with a cup of hot chocolate each, both piled high with whipped cream, chocolate chip cookies on the side, Bulma devoured several cookies and laughed as ChiChi sprayed whipped cream into her mouth straight from the can. 

“Okay so, we need to leave a note for when the kids get back. The plan is to have them all meet us at Capsule Corp. We’re gonna scare the socks off all of them, and then we’re gonna make them watch the house and stuff while  _ we _ go out!”

ChiChi laughed. “Oh, honey. I have a better idea.”

* * *

“So basically, ChiChi’s an evil genius and we’re gonna go see what the kids do on their nights out. We’ll leave notes saying that the four of us went out on an impromptu trip for the week. When Trunks calls, and I know he will, we’ll make it extra convincing. Then, we’ll sneak around and follow the kids!” Bulma said, her hands held up in front of her una maniacal pose as she sported her own evil grin. 

“I would just like it to be known, for the record, that I never once asked to be a teenager again, and that this was a horrible idea. Teenaged full blooded Saiyans are incredibly dangerous and I claim no responsibility for what Kakarot and I may do during our time as teenagers.” Vegeta said, crossing his arms. 

“Wait… what do you mean?” Bulma looked over at him. 

“Well, simply put, full blooded teenage Saiyan boys are more aggressive than grown Saiyan men, and if either of us get into a fight, it’s likely we won’t stop until it’s finished.”

“By finished, you mean—.”

“The opponent is dead, yes.” Vegeta scowled. “FUCK! Bulma, again.”

Bulma shook her head. “No! Not until you tell me how to keep you and Goku from killing people!”

“I highly doubt Goku and Vegeta are going to kill anyone, teenager or not.”

Bulma, Goku and Vegeta all looked at ChiChi. “How do you figure that?” Bulma asked. 

“Well, we know for a fact that Goku wasn’t particularly violent in his teen years in a blood thirsty way, so that rules Goku out. And Vegeta has lived on Earth long enough to have learned to control his anger. I mean, we’re teenagers biologically, but mentally and emotionally? I’d say we’re still us. We’ve all matured enough to still behave the way we normally would save for the harmless shenanigans we intend to get up to.” ChiChi explained. 

“Uhhh...about that.” Goku said nervously. 

“Oh gods, what?” Bulma asked even more nervously. 

“Well, the dragon said that after a full twenty four hours of having been teens, our emotions and thoughts will more or less revert to what they were when we were teens, too. This was to avoid any acts of trying to redo anything that happened to us as teens. In other words, we’d be messing with time and history if we kept our adult emotions and thoughts and then used our knowledge to try and change things.” Goku explained to his mortified friends. 

“GOKU! You didn’t tell me all of that you dunderhead!” Bulma yelled. 

“Oh you absolute idiot. I’m going to strangle you!” Vegeta yelled. “Do you know how dangerous that is?”

“Wait...does this mean we won’t know each other?” Bulma asked in horror. 

“I’m not sure. I think we will, I don’t see any reason we wouldn’t. But our maturity goes out the window, that’s for sure.” Goku shrugged. 

Vegeta rubbed his temples. “You’d better hope I’m able to keep myself in check because otherwise, it’s going to get very ugly.”

“....Well I’d better get all the preparations made.” Bulma said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. “If we’re all gonna be acting like teens again…. We’re all gonna need to look really fucking good. Everyone?” She looked at her friends. “We’re going  _ shopping _ .”

“How are you gonna use your card though?” ChiChi asked. 

Bulma smirked and whipped out her Capsule Corp card. “When they see this, there will be no questions asked, believe me.”

* * *

Once the four friends finished shopping, Bulma flashed a dazzling smile at the teen in charge of carrying all their bags, and he started moving quicker to impress her. “Yoo-hoo! Could someone please carry the rest of these to the sidewalk?” Bulma called out prettily as a very moody Vegeta stood next to her. 

“Bulma are you sure we should’ve bought this much?” ChiChi asked worriedly. 

Bulma smiled. “Well what if we wanna be teens again?” 

ChiChi squealed excitedly. “You bought clothes in case we want to do this again?!” 

“Of course. Always be prepared with fashion!” Bulma flipped her hair. 

“Alright, guys. The dragon said we have to meet up at the cemetery on Halloween night at midnight so we can go back to normal because our teen spirits will go back to their resting places. Apparently, as we age, our different spirits go to rest and wait until our whole spirit joins.” Goku explained. 

“So, what happens if we aren’t here by midnight?” Bulma asked. 

“You’re reverted back to a teen completely and you won’t remember anything from your adult life. And we’ll have to wait ten years to wish you back to normal. It takes a lot of energy for shenron to manipulate time as it impacts our bodies, so that’s why we’d have to wait so long.” 

“Well that’s just fucking great. Alright, we can handle it.” Vegeta shook his head. “Anyway, let’s hurry up and do whatever set up we need to finish.” 

Bulma called Bulla and Trunks first. “Hey kiddos, how’s the trip?”

“Good!” They chirped over the speakerphone on Trunks’ phone. 

“Oh, I’m so glad. Hey, listen, is Goten there?”

“Yeah, sitting right across from us. Goten! My mom wants you.” 

“Hey aunt Bulma!” Goten said happily. 

“Hey sweetie, so listen, your parents are gonna join me and Vegeta for a quick little vacation. You’re welcome to stay at our house with Trunks and Bulla. We’ll be back next week— I have a conference to attend and your mom needed a little vacation with your dad. I’ve left some money for you guys to eat and buy Halloween costumes— just stay out of trouble.”

The three teens on the bus looked at each other. “So…you’ll be back after Halloween?” Trunks asked. 

There was a pause. “Yes, I’m sorry honey.” Bulma said, waving at ChiChi to stop giggling. 

“No problem mom, have a safe trip, all of you guys.” Bulla said. 

“We will! Call us if you need something!” 

The call ended, and the four teens looked at each other. “We’re totally gonna spy on them, right?” ChiChi asked. 

“Hell yeah.” Bulma said. 

The four teens started their week as teenagers living at a villa that Bulma had purchased a few summers previous. It had never actually been lived in, either, so all four of them staying there was like a christening for it. It was a beautiful Italian villa with lots of plants outside, and ivy plants growing up the sides. The inside was very chic and modern, mostly white and gray with pops of color here and there. There was a huge fireplace, bathrooms big enough to be apartments, and the bedrooms were spacious and stylish. This was going to be fucking great.


End file.
